It is desirable to keep the exterior of objects, such as a vehicle, clean. Salt and other contaminants from the environment can cause a vehicle to rust. Various methods have been employed to wash the surfaces of objects. For example, a hose conveying water and a washcloth or brush have been used. Further, a brush attached to an elongated handle has been used. Other types of constructions and methods are also known.
Improvements in apparatus and methods for washing objects such as vehicles or other structures are desirable.